The Start of their Beginning
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: Caroline finds an obvious way to save Klaus and in turn, starts a life with the one person she was meant to be with. Klaroline fix-it one-shot.


**A/N: I still don't have nearly enough time to work on my stories but I hated what Julie Plec did to Caroline so I made the time to write this.**

 **I apologize in advance for any mistakes**.

* * *

The last thing Klaus expected to see when he came to was Caroline, sitting beside him and that he was obviously back in New Orleans. He sat up slowly. "What's going on?"

"You know, sometimes you are the most infuriating man I have ever known," Caroline stated. "You were so set on sacrificing yourself you didn't even realize there was another way. Didn't even try to find one because you thought it was going to be your last day." She stood, looking down at him. "Well, it's not your last day. You still have an endless number of days, years ahead of you to live. Days to live with your daughter and family being the man you have become. The person I always knew you were capable of being."

"What are you saying Caroline?" he asked her cautiously. If there had been another way he would have searched for it but this was his only option. He didn't want hope for a miracle solution when there was none to be found.

"When Elijah failed to stop you, I called Rebekah and asked her if there was another old vampire who wasn't a Mikaelson that we could put the magic in. Someone who doesn't deserve to live, she mentioned a crazy ex of yours, Aurora."

Klaus's eyes widened. "I didn't even think of that." He pulled his sleeve up and saw no blue lines. He rose slowly. "Did it work?"

Caroline nodded. "Freya was able to transfer it into Aurora. All that is left to do is to drive the stake through her heart. I hope you don't have any lingering feelings for her."

Klaus stepped toward her. "I don't. The woman I have feelings for is brilliant and may have just saved my life and she's standing in front of me."

Caroline smiled at him, warmth and surprise filling her as she took his hand in hers. "C'mon, your daughter and your family are waiting for you."

Klaus tightened his hand around hers allowing her to lead him. He would follow her anywhere.

They walked their way through his home and out to the courtyard where Aurora's body laid on a table his family crowding around it. They turned around at their approaching footsteps.

Hope's eyes lit up when she saw her dad and Caroline let his hand go as Hope ran to her father, barreling into him.

Klaus wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tightly to him, grateful that it wasn't a goodbye hug. This wouldn't be the last time he got to hug his little girl.

Hope pulled back. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself to save me with Mrs. Forbes help, we found another way."

Klaus smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad she found another way." He turned his eyes to Caroline, smiling at her in something akin to wonder and awe. "She's always been resourceful."

"Enough about how much you're wrapped around Caroline's finger." Rebekah cut in with a smile. "Who gets the honor of staking Aurora and ending this nightmare that has haunted our family for almost a decade?"

"Niklaus," Elijah walked forward and held a stake out toward him. "You were willing to die for daughter, for this family. You should be the one to end it."

Klaus glanced around at his family from his annoying little brother Kol who he secretly adored to his sister Freya to his new sister Keelin, he hadn't spent a thousand years with Freya the way he did with the rest of his siblings but it didn't mean he loved her any less than he did any of his other siblings.

Klaus looked to Marcel the son he had raised, their relationship hadn't been easy, it was complicated but it was in the past now and they had moved forward on a better note to which he was more grateful for than he ever admitted to anyone but himself.

Klaus looked to his sister, his precious Rebekah who he loved more than he could say who he had tried his best to protect from herself even if he went about it the wrong way because he wanted there to be room for him in her heart.

Klaus looked to his brother, his noble brother, Elijah who always fought for his redemption for the chance he would be a better man.

He looked to his daughter, his little girl, Hope who did the impossible by just existing and made him better, he finally knew what it was to be willing give up everything, all of his tomorrows just so she could have one more day, one more moment.

Finally, he looked at Caroline. _His Caroline_ the woman who had imprinted herself on his immortal heart so deeply no other woman could hold a candle to her. A woman who was everything he wanted, everything he dreamed about. She was all the beauty in the world he wanted to explore, her voice was the music to his heart. She had a hold on him and he never wanted her to let go. The fact that she was here, that she had found a way to save him, that she wanted him to live was everything.

If he was to die today, he could have died happy being surrounded by everyone he loved. But he wasn't dying today. He was going to live.

His wrapped his hand around the stake Elijah held out to him in offer, walking toward Aurora's body he pressed the stake to her chest and with one last look he pushed down the stake piercing her heart, watching as she grayed and desiccated, a feeling of relief washing over him he turned to see his family smiling in shared relief.

"It's over. I can't believe it's finally over. We're free." Hope smile was happy and free her eyes shining bright with elation.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Believe it. Now I can be a part of your life." She looked up at him with hope. "I'm going to be there whenever you need me."

"I believe a celebration dinner is in order." Elijah proclaimed.

Caroline watched Klaus seeing how happy he was here with his daughter and family. She smiled to herself, he would get this chance to be with everyone who loved him and who he loved for centuries to come.

She took a step back to quietly slip away not wanting to intrude on their family moment but a hand slipping into her own stopped her, she felt his eyes on her before she turned to him. His eyes bore into her, and he didn't even have to say anything, she could see it in his eyes. He didn't want her to leave.

"Stay. Celebrate with us." His hand tightened around hers and he moved his arm from around his daughter to step closer to her, not caring if they had an audience.

"I don't want to intrude on a family moment." Caroline protested.

"You're not. There wouldn't be a celebration if you didn't come up with the plan to put it in Aurora. You helped saved me. I'm going to have years and years to come with my family because of you." Klaus' thumb brushed back and forth the top of her hand. "You have every right to be here. You're not intruding."

Caroline glanced around to see everyone watching them with interest but none of them said anything to disregard Klaus' words. "Okay," she said, returning her eyes back to him with a smile.

Klaus smiled back at her. "There are some people I finally want you to meet." He tugged her forward. "I'd like you to meet my sister Freya and her wife Keelin."

Caroline smiled. "Actually I've met Freya a few times over the years when she came to the school to see Hope." she turned to Keelin. "It's nice to finally meet you, though. I've heard a lot about you from Hope."

Keelin smiled, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you," Keelin said politely.

Klaus stirred Caroline toward Marcel and Rebekah. "And I'd like you to meet Rebekah's finance, Marcel Gerald, he's like a son to me."

Caroline smiled. "Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thank you." Rebekah smiled.

"It's great to meet you," Marcel told her. "Rebekah mention you a few times." He looked to Klaus, a teasing glint in his eye. "Something about you having Klaus wrapped around your finger, I thought she was exaggerating but from the way he looks at you, I see that she wasn't."

Klaus gave an amused chuckle. "Rebekah's had you wrapped around her finger since you were a boy."

Marcel laughed. "You're not wrong."

Caroline smiled as everyone fell into little groups, talking and laughing and telling stories. Her eyes turned to Klaus, seeing him taking in the scene and she moved her hand up his arm and held it to her, smiling up at him. "Isn't having this so much better than sacrificing yourself needlessly when there was another way."

Klaus smiled. "It's more than I thought had the right to ask for."

The way he stared into her eyes made Caroline believe he meant her.

* * *

Moments later Caroline and Klaus had excused themselves from the group and stood out on his balcony overlooking the city.

"You know, I didn't just come here to save you." Caroline began, turning to Klaus.

"No?" Klaus asked turning to her. "Why else would you be here?"

"Well, I think it's time I collect on an old debt." Caroline pulled out her phone and suddenly Klaus could hear his own voice.

 _"Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."_

Klaus smiled in delighted surprise. "You kept that all this time."

"I did and now I want you to show me, everything you love about this city about being here." she gave a grin. "We do have some time to kill before dinner."

Klaus stepped forward. "I'll show you whatever city you want me to."

She linked her arm with his. "Let's start off with New Orleans and see where we go from there."

Klaus smiled biting his lip, feeling happier than he had in years.

* * *

Caroline tried to listen as he talked about art, she did but art just didn't hold her interest.

"C'mon," she tugged on his hand. "Show me the music."

And Klaus followed, intertwining their fingers together, they walked fifteen minutes before they came to a stop on the street where music was playing the sound of upbeat jazz music filling the air.

"I'm sure it's not what you're used to," Klaus smirked. "But it's what I call good music."

Caroline laughed. "Hey, don't knock my taste before you even know what it's like."

Klaus grinned and tugged her to him. "Dance with me."

"Klaus," she shook her head in laughter. "No, one's dancing on the sidewalk or streets."

"Some enjoy the music just by standing and listening or tapping their feet to the rhythm, I want to enjoy it by dancing with you." Klaus' eyes bore into her with blue intensity and she felt herself giving in without much resistance.

"Okay," She stepped toward him. Her other hand landing on his shoulder.

Klaus slid his hand around her waist and held her hand up as they began to move, their movement effortless as they danced in a small circle. "Do you remember the last time we danced?"

The sound of his lowering had her stomach fluttering. "I do, it was at the decade dance. I wasn't exactly kind to you."

"No but even then I never wanted to stop dancing with you." he tugged her closer until they were chest to chest. "I could spend the rest of my days dancing with you in my arms."

Caroline smiled softly, slowly she slid her hand from his shoulder to his cheek, the feel of his stubble against her hand. "Always trying to be so charming," her eyes drifted down to his lips then back to his blue gaze that had intensified. "You don't need to be." she brushed her lips feather light against his at first and drew back when she felt him inhale sharply, she pulled back waiting. For him.

Klaus stared at her in awe before the hand on her waist slid up her back and pressed against her cheek, he pressed forward, his lips capturing her own and angling her head to deepen the kiss.

Caroline opened to him, his tongue exploring the caverns of her mouth. At the back of her mind she had always remembered what it was like to kiss him or she had thought she had remembered what it was like but this, this was better than any memory she had of kissing him, she pressed forward her hand sliding up around his neck, tangling in the nape of his hair, letting herself get lost in the feel of her body against his, his mouth moving over hers with single-minded purpose.

It was several moments later when she was barely fighting off the urge to push him into an alley and push off his jacket, to get closer to him that she pulled away and leaned her forehead against his, breathing slowly. "We should keep moving."

Klaus' arms slid around her waist as he breathed her in, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. "I think we're good where we are," his head dipped to her neck and he nudged her hair out of his way and pressed slow kisses to her neck.

Caroline tipped her head back giving him more access as she moved her hands through his hair, the soft curls slipping between her fingers, her breathing picking up.

Klaus lips traveled back up her neck across her jaw and recaptured her lips, one of his hands tangling in her hair, his lips moved over her slowly, savoring the feel of her soft lips against his. Wanting this moment to be engrained in his memory for another thousand years to come.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline returned back to the compound after getting drinks as the evening approached.

They had spent the day exploring the city, enjoying each other's company and talking about how much they've changed since they met.

Now Caroline sat with Klaus at a Mikaelson family dinner, each reminiscing and laughing at past family antics. Caroline never really pictured herself sitting with the Mikaelson as they laughed and told stories and for once getting along without threatening to kill each other or blood being shed.

The sound of Klaus's laughter brought her attention back to him, he laughed freely with his family, rubbing at the back of his neck, looking happier than she ever seen him. It was a sight that had her chest feeling with warmth, she wanted him to always look this happy.

She glanced down at his hand as it clasped over hers and he leaned toward her and whisper to her about a time when he declared he was going to set the city ablaze with his art and he lit his paintings on fire and let them burn bright for all to see and how he regretted burning his work afterwards. Caroline laughed with him as he smiled at his old antics.

After dinner Caroline excused herself and Klaus followed. "You're heading home?"

"Yeah, I gotta get back to my daughters." She reached for his hand. "I'm really glad we were able to save you."

"So am I otherwise I wouldn't have got to experience the best day I can even remember having in a thousand years. Spending the day with you was more than I could have asked for." he paused, reaching his hand up and cupping her cheek. "I've dreamt of days like today and I believed that is what they would always be, dreams, desires, I was never going to get the chance to experience but I did with you. Thank you, Caroline, for everything."

Caroline leaned forward brushing her lips against his in a gentle chaste kiss and pulled back. "Your welcome. Tell Hope, I'll see her at school. Feel free to visit whenever you want, I would really like to see you when there isn't a pending crisis." She offered him one last smile.

Klaus watched her go not wanting to leave but knew she had her family waiting for her in Mystic Falls.

Instead, he considered taking his daughter back to Mystic Falls himself and settling back into his home there. He could be a bigger part of Hope's life and just maybe he could convince Caroline to give him a real chance that lasted longer than a day.

* * *

Klaus had been back in Mystic Falls for a week now, settling into his old home, his family hadn't been all that surprised by his decision to go back and Hope was beyond happy that he was going to be there.

Kol had gone back home to Davina, Marcel and Rebekah had returned back to their home in New York, Elijah had decided he was going to try to make things work with Antonette. Hayley may be gone but Antonette wasn't and while she wasn't Hayley it didn't make his feelings for Antonette any less real. Freya and Keelin were staying in New Orleans and when the time came they were going to have a family together.

For the first time, the Mikaelsons were free and they weren't staying separated because they had to but because they wanted to live their lives. Sure they would come together like they always do but for now, they were gonna live the next years of their lives by going after what they wanted.

A knock echoed through his home and he set his sketch pad down on the table, staring at the image of Caroline's smiling laugh, he hadn't spoken to her since they said goodbye in New Orleans, he didn't want push her too far when finally it seemed like she was open to the idea of him and her.

He walked to the door, pulling the door open to reveal a more than welcoming sight of the woman he loved. "Caroline."

Caroline arched a brow at him. "You've been back a week, don't you think you should have called?"

"Maybe I was going to drop by at the school." he smiled back at her. "I do like to see you in your element bossing people around."

Caroline smiled. "How else is anything gonna get done around this town."

Klaus smiled in amusement before growing serious, leaning against his door. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline smiled slipped away, taking on a more serious look. "17 years ago, you told me a small town boy, a small town life wasn't gonna be enough for me, that I was gonna show up on your doorstep asking you to show me what the world is like."

Klaus stood up straighter, his eyes intensifying, as his heart pounded in his chest, her words filling him with hope.

"Well, I'm here, what do you say to showing me the world, Klaus Mikaelson?" Caroline raised a flirtatious eyebrow. "I was thinking we could start with Paris, Rome, _Tokyo_."

Klaus laughed, stepping outside his arm, sliding around her waist and tugging her against him, his mouth capturing hers in an elated kiss.

Caroline's hands fisted in his shirt, deepening the kiss, her lips moving with his.

Klaus pulled back a moment later clutching her hips. "I'll take you anywhere you want all you have to do is asked."

Caroline smiled brightly, her hand traveling up his chest, curling around the nape of his neck. "Everywhere. Take me everywhere with you."

Klaus smiled, pulling her back to him as mouth captured hers in an all-consuming kiss.

He once told her that he was gonna be her last love but what he didn't say was he fully intended for her to be his last love too. There was no one else for him but her and finally after a thousand of pain and misery he was going to live a life of everything he wanted. He had his family, he had his daughter and he had Caroline.

He had everything and so much more.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you like this. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
